ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Jonny Gunnz
Jonny Gunnz real name Nicholas Rodriguez is a young wrestler from the small Texas town of Waco.Rodriguez is of Mexican decent, working for independent promotions all over the world. Gunnz is known for his knoledge of mat wrestling and variety of submission holds. Promotions Wrestled for *Brutal Championship Wrestling *Extreme Non-Stop Action *Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment *Southern Championship Wrestling Early life and career Rodriguez was born into a family of four, being the youngest. Growing up around wrestling scence the age of six he knew that he wanted to get into the business. He started training to accomplish his lifelong dream after graduating high school he headed to the Texas Wrestling Academy headed by Rudy Gonzalez while part timing his collage classes. Soon after graduating he headed up to Amerillo to train with Dory Funk Jr., Funk is also the person that helped him breack into the wrestling scene by showing him up to ENA. After making a name for himself in ENA he bought a house in Chicago for his girlfriend Jessica Sanchez better known as Rose and Angel. After taking leave from UWE for three months he soght training from Ace Steel and was offered to join RoH because he didn't think he was fit for it yet. Extreme Non-Stop Action Jonny Gunnz's breakthrough federation, he debuted on ENA's weekly show and steped into a feud between The Who and ENA Commisiner Mick Foely for the ENA Hardcore title. This eventually led to a "Royal Flush Match" between Gunnz and The Who. Brutal Championship Wrestling Here Gunnz made his in ring return after a two month leave. He later droped the name Jonny Gunnz and went under his real name Nicholas Rodriguez. He also droped his former Hadcore style after going AWOL for a month sometime following winning the BCW Tag Team Titles with The Who. Apon returing he went to become the BCW Intercontinental Champion then loseing it before the company folded Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment After the folding of BCW, Rodriguez signed a full-time contracte to UWE after doing part-time shows off and on. He debuted entering the tournament for the UWE title meeting and loseing to David Andrews in the finals. Rodriguez then sought out for the Intercontinental Championship from Mavriek and won in a surpirsing victory. He soon lost the title to the Who before getting a full release from management. Southern Championship Wrestling N/A Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment Once Again Rodriguez soon returend to the ring once again to UWE with a full term contracte. He now walks down a path twords the UWE Hardcore title after loseing the match for the vacant title to Banie. Weeks later Rodriguez would be sidelineddue to an injury sustained over in Japan while he was working a match in NJPW. Rodriguez came back two weeks early against doctors orders and is now set on claim the UWE Title that he barely lost almost over a year ago. Finishing and signature moves :*'Sleep to Death'-''(Inverted Go to Sleep)'' :*'Six Steps of a Hero'-''(KENTA Rush with Busaku Knee Strike)'' :*'How Heroes Die' - (Inverted Suplex into Stunner/Cutter) :*'Headshot' - (Facebuster) :*'Headshot II' - (Reverse Death Valley Driver) :*'Headshot III' - (Superkick) :*'Headshot IV' - (Schwein) :*'Brain Dead' - (Vertabreacker from 2nd rope) :*'12 Gage''' - (Springboard Ace Crusher while opponite is sitting on top rope) :*'Angle Splash' - (Corkscrew Moonsault) :*'Angle Splash eXtreme' - (Corkscrew Shooting Star Press) :*Shining Wizard :*German Suplex :*Double Underhook with Bridge :*Frog Splash :*''Pop, Lock, and Drop'' - (Neckbreacker set up with knee to back then turn opponite for DDT) :*''Sky High'' - (Jumping Leg Drop) :*''The Deadly Move'' - (Gory Special/Widows Peak Variation) Championships and accomplishments *'Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment' :*UWE Intercontinental Championship (1 time) *'Brutal Championship Wrestling' :*BCW Intercontinental Championship (1 time) :*BCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) (With The Who) Managers :*Luara :*Kimberly Starr/Rose/Angel Theme Songs :*Self Revolution by Killswitch Enage (ENA) :*The End of The Heartache by Killswitch Engage (BCW/UWE-early) :*Fraglie by Lacuna Coil (BCW/UWE-mid years) :*Make Me Bad by Korn (UWE-after return) :*This Town by Human Waste Project (UWE-late) :*Stinkfist with Bang Bang intro by Tool/TXW :*Kimdracula by Derftones Category:1988 births Category:Wrestlers Category:Mexican characters Category:Ultimate Wrestling Entertainment wrestlers Category:Texan characters